


Allurance Mini fics

by NightPurity



Series: Discord Mini fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Dont try to tell me other wise, F/M, Fluff, Meh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There might be angst eventually, They share beauty routines, Unrequited to requited love, allurance, discord mini fics, soft, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Literally just discord Allurance mini fics I wrote -w-She didn't know when the flirting had gone from annoying to flattering, but it did.





	1. This is nice

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just some Allurance mini fics, and they are all pretty short.
> 
> Don't be afraid to send in requests or prompts c: 
> 
> You can find me on   
> Tumblr: https://nightmares-of-purity.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/nightpurity

She didn't know when the flirting had gone from annoying, to flattering, but it had. She couldn't stop the flush from the flirting or pick up lines, though most of them she didn't get.

 

Maybe she realized she truly liked him when they were having a moment of bonding, laying down with face masks as they talked about what they missed. It wasn't as painful to bring up their home planets anymore, and it felt better to be able to vent. 

 

Allura sat up, careful of her face mask as she looked over to Lance, who looked up at her curiously, before letting out a whoosh of air when Allura dropped onto, hugging him. Lance didn't hesitate to wrap his arm back around her, both keeping their face masks in mind, as they hugged. 

 

"You alright Allura?" 

 

"Yes... Just... Just let me stay like this for a moment." Lance smiled softly and held her tighter. So what if his crush wasn't so much of a crush, he was happy enough to have moments like these.


	2. Just them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty Time, it was their bonding time.

Allura laughed a bit as Lance yelped, having dove to save their face mask mixture. The two were set up with a big blanket pile on the floor, a bunch of snacks, some type of nail polish, with Allura's hair put into a bun to keep her hair out of the way.

 

Laughing a little, Lance laid down next to Allura, carefully placing the mask on her face as she did the same for him. Talking about anything that came to mind, they enjoyed their moment together. It wasn't something they often had, and though no matter how in love they fell, they wouldn't act much upon it than what they did, letting things go their own pace and enjoying their time together.

 

Sweet smiles, loving touches, and silly chatter.

 

It was just them.


	3. A mission away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura realizes she's too used to having Lance around.

 

Allura sighed as she laid on her back, pillows and blankets soft, but it just didn’t seem right. Glancing at her face mask solution, she eyed it for a moment, before dropping her head.

 

It’s not the same anymore when it’s not with Lance.

 

No matter, she’ll just, find a way to occupy herself.

 

“Easier to say, rather than to actually perform the task.” Allura mumbled, rolling onto her side, being careful not to ruin her face mask, as she poked at her tablet. Lance was off on a mission with the rest of the paladins, but she didn’t have access to contact them, and while it was worrying, there was nothing she or Coran could do at the moment.

 

It’ll only be a few more vargas. The mission was simple, there wasn’t anything they could really do until the paladins returned into range.

 

Getting up, Allura decided to cut her routine short. She needed to do something to occupy herself before boredom and worry team up and make her paranoid.

 

Hopefully, the team would be on their way back. She's grow a little too used to having Lance join her beauty routine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War takes, and breaks.
> 
> Sometimes, there is chances of it being bearable though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with Allurance.
> 
> Also, There are open requests on my tumblr for mini fics and drabbles, only 20 open spots before I close requests and move on to my fic projects.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @nightmares-of-purity

 

War is difficult, and sometimes it can be overwhelming.

 

It took, and took, and  _ took _ .

 

It gave bonds, it gave maturity, it brought a new era…

 

Yet, it lasted so much longer, whether emotionally or physically.

 

Lance knew war was not pretty, that it held so much more grief than anything, people lost families, lives, friends, and left grief, bitterness, and despair in its wake. Not matter how happy many seem after the war, there was much more hiding beneath the cheer.

 

That’s why Lance felt the need to joke, to goof off and lessen the tension.

 

He wanted to remind them they needed to relax and have fun every now and then, because war will break them if not.

 

Allura didn’t realize it at first, but the longer she spent observing the paladins, the more she noticed. Lance was dealing with grief on his own, his homesickness, his fear, his inner monsters.

 

Yet he continued to help and try to keep the war from taking over who they were. She appreciated it, perhaps that was why she found herself joking back when she could (she wasn’t very clear on the human way of joking but she picked up somethings) and spending time with him when she could.

 

He was doing better now, and it warmed her being to know she helped him, that those breathtaking smiles were  _ real _ and that  _ she _ did that.

 

She wanted to keep bringing those smiles out. They joked a lot, had many ‘inside jokes’ as he called them, and she found herself free from the stress that had been drowning her before and more clear headed when going into battle and such.

 

It was difficult still, being in war, but it was okay because the paladins were there, they had allies, and, though mostly a selfish thought to herself, they had Lance.

 

Who made the war more bearable and helped keep them from breaking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, the first three are from months ago, this is just going to be a bunch of Allurance mini fics, I'll probably add more when I get and idea and write them -w-


End file.
